Nur ein Werkzeug?
by Mirija
Summary: ACHTUNG: SPOILER ZU HP6: Snape sitzt wieder einmal im Büro des Schulleiters und denkt über seine Beziehung zu Dumbledore nach.


ACHTUNG: SPOILER ZU HP6

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: K+  
Warnungen: keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nur ein Werkzeug? (von Mirija)

Ruhig saß Snape in dem Sessel gegenüber dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Wie viele Male hatte er schon so im Büro des Schulleiters gesessen? Dumbledore ein Zitronenbonbon lutschend und Snape seine Teetasse auf dem Knie balancierend.

Und was waren jeweils die verschiedenen Anlässe gewesen? Mal Berichte von Voldemort. Mal Schulinterna. Mal Ordensangelegenheiten. Und auch immer wieder Snapes persönliches Befinden.

Nie waren diese Treffen in erster Linie von Snape angestrebt worden. Entweder ergaben sie sich aus Verpflichtungen oder waren vom Schulleiter angeordnet worden. Bis auf dieses eine, das erste Treffen nach Snapes eigenem Abschluss in Hogwarts.

Er hatte sich Dumbledore ausgeliefert, ihm alles offenbart, was er verbrochen hatte. In seinem Innersten hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass Dumbledore ihm eine Lösung würde anbieten können, ihm eine Perspektive würde aufzeigen können. Ja, er hatte vielmehr damit gerechnet, dass er den Auroren und damit dem Ministerium und Askaban ausgeliefert würde. Snape hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass er Vergebung verdienen würde - doch die sollte er auch nicht erhalten. Dumbledore hatte ihm etwas anderes geboten, etwas für ihn viel Wertvolleres. Er hatte die Möglichkeit erhalten, tätige Reue zu praktizieren. Unter ständiger Lebensgefahr, die Snape als milde Strafe für seine Verbrechen empfand. Dafür sollte er eine Zukunft erhalten - Arbeit, Lohn, Brot, Unterkunft. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

Es war ein Handel und auch wenn Dumbledore ihn mit "mein Junge" betitelte, so drückte sich darin mehr der Altersunterschied aus, als eine tiefere Verbundenheit. So glaubte jedenfalls Snape, der sich ohnehin nicht vorstellen konnte, dass irgendjemand einem Todesser Sympathie entgegenbringen konnte - ob nun geläutert oder nicht.

So waren viele Jahre vergangen, Jahre, in denen Snape sich genötigt fühlte, regelmäßig dieses Büro aufzusuchen. Bis zum ersten Fall Voldemorts, weil er sich schuldig fühlte und seiner Spionagetätigkeit nachging, die oberste Priorität hatte. In den Jahren danach, weil er sich schuldig fühlte und sich daher Dumbledores Bemühungen, in ihn zu dringen und seinen Panzer der Isolation zu erweichen, widerwillig stellte. Dann, weil er sich schuldig fühlte und er deshalb seine Rolle als Spion ohne Zögern wieder aufgenommen hatte, als Voldemort wieder erstarkte. Und nun, warum war er nun hier? Ohne Zweifel, weil er sich auch nun wieder - immer noch - schuldig fühlte.

All die Jahre hatte er geglaubt, ein Werkzeug zu sein. Ein nützliches Ding, das Dumbledore zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in die Hände gespielt worden war. So schuldbeladen, dass sich dieses Werkzeug gegen nichts wehren würde, gleich welche Gefahr für das eigene Leben lauerte. Und auch in den ruhigen Jahren war er ein nützliches Werkzeug. Niemand beherrschte das Gebiet der Tränke so gut wie der Meister der Zaubertränke. Die Schule hatte für die Schüler und den Unterricht einen Experten aufzuweisen, alle benötigten Tränke konnten intern hergestellt werden, kein anderer Zaubertrankmeister hätte für dieses lächerliche Lehrergehalt in Hogwarts sein Quartier aufgeschlagen. Und dann brannte das dunkle Mal erneut auf seiner Haut und Snape kehrte zu seinem ursprünglichen Nutzen für Dumbledore zurück. Ja, Gläubiger und Schuldner, so war es immer gewesen, so hatte Snape es die letzten fast 20 Jahre empfunden.

Doch dann war dieser Tag angebrochen, der Tag, an dem die Todesser dank Draco in das Schulgebäude eindringen konnten und der so grauenvoll enden sollte. Vor Snapes innerem Auge zog wieder die Szene herauf, die er sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen würde - auch wenn es nicht die einzige Szene war, die ihn ein Leben lang verfolgen würde.

Dumbledore stark geschwächt von einem Trank und ohnehin noch nicht wieder genesen, er war dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Mit letzter Kraft und letztem Willen sich aufrichtend und ihm in die Augen blickend - ihm, Snape. Laut sprach er „Bitte", die folgenden Worte hatte dank Dumbledores Legilimentikfähigkeiten nur noch er vernommen. Und Snape hörte sie in seinem Kopf, als stünde er gerade jetzt oben auf dem Astronomieturm.

„Bitte, mein Junge, sei auch heute mein Werkzeug und bring es zu Ende, bevor es die anderen tun."

Dieser Satz, in dem Dumbledore zum ersten Mal das aussprach, was Snape die ganzen Jahre über gedacht hatte – eigentlich hätte sich Snape bestätigt fühlen müssen. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Hätte Dumbledore in diesen letzten Worten gesagt, er habe ihn immer geliebt wie einen Sohn, dann hätte Snape nur Hohn darüber empfunden. Doch so war alles anders. Das hatte ihn auch zurück nach Hogwarts getrieben, denn er empfand sie wieder – diese tiefe Schuld.

Aber sie war anders geworden. Es war keine Schuld mehr wie früher, die man abtragen oder zumindest verringern konnte. Nein, es war vielmehr eine Schuld, die man ein Leben lang im Herzen trägt. Es war eine Schuld, wie sie Kinder ihren Eltern gegenüber tragen, dafür, dass sie ernährt, gekleidet und umsorgt wurden. Abzutragen nur durch die Liebe, die sich im unschuldigen Lächeln ausdrückt. Und diese Schuld, die fühlte nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auch Snape.

Snape hob die Teetasse an seinen Mund und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Dabei war sein Blick auf die klugen Augen gerichtet, die von der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs in die seinen blickten. Seine Hand zitterte nicht, als er die Tasse lautlos wieder abstellte.

Auf irgendeine verrückte Weise hatte er Frieden gefunden.

Minerva fragte leise, nachdem sie Snape eine Weile seinen Gedanken überlassen hatte: „Wann hast du gemerkt, dass er dich wirklich liebt, Severus?"

Kühl und emotionslos wie immer antwortete Snape: „Als er mich als das betitelte, als was ich mich selbst immer sah. Er wusste, dass ich seine Liebe nie hatte annehmen können, obwohl er sie wohl schon lange Zeit für mich empfunden hatte. Doch dort, in diesen letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens, da hatte er mir vormachen wollen, ich hätte ihm nichts bedeutet. Da wollte er mich glauben machen, ich wäre ihm nur dienlich gewesen. Doch er konnte die Lüge nicht vor mir verschleiern und ich spürte den tiefen Wunsch in ihm, mir nun keine Last mehr aufzubürden, die ich nicht mehr würde abtragen können."

Minerva nickte langsam: „Du bist nun wertvoller für uns als jemals zuvor. Voldemort wird nie wieder Zweifel an deiner Loyalität hegen, du bist seine Nummer eins. Zwar ist bedauerlich, dass wir unsere Treffen nun sorgfältiger planen und geheim halten müssen, auch können nicht alle Mitglieder des Ordens eingeweiht werden, das wäre zu risikoreich. Doch du wirst das entscheidende Werkzeug des Ordens in dieser Schlacht werden. Dies ist dir sicher bewusst, oder?"

Ein ironisches Lächeln glitt über Snapes Züge. Ja, das war er, nur ein Werkzeug.

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
